A-Babies vs. X-Babies Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Skottie Young | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler1_1 = Gurihiru | Inker1_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist1_1 = Gurihiru | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis1 = In the community of Marvelous Meadows, baby Steve is being put to bed in his crib and says good night to all of his stufffed bears. However, he notices Bucky Bear is missing and soon discovers that Scott Summers from across the street has taken him. Steve is determined to get Bucky Bear back and accepts Scott's challange when he sees him dressed in his Cyclops costume. After changing into his Captain America costume, he calls on his fellow Avengers. With everyone suited up, Captain America and Nick Fury call in all of the Avengers. In the middle of the street, Cyclops brings together his team of X-Men and the two teams do battle. Locked in battle with Cyclops, Captain America is able to free Bucky Bear from his grasp only for him to be taken by Iceman. Iron Man snatches it from him, but loses it himself to Magneto. Thor throws his hammer at Magneto, causing both the hammer and Bucky Bear to fly into Wolverine's room. He tries to get the bear from underneath the hammer, but he is unable to lift it. Hulk smashes in and hurls Wolverine through the house and deep into space. Hulk finds Bucky Bear and decides to keep it for himself. However, Thor's hammer suddenly starts moving and hits Hulk, making him drop the bear. Bucky Bear bounces from baby to baby as the fighting rages on, until it eventually returns to Cyclops' hands. As Wolverine crashes back to Earth, the Phoenix appears and demands that Cyclops return Bucky Bear to Captain America. After he refuses, she causes a giant explosion. The next morning, Steve's parents find him sleeping peacefully in his crib with Bucky Bear. Except now there is a giant hole in his room, as well as a giant crater in the middle of the street. The following day, the adults are surprised to find the wreckage from the fight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Marvelous Meadows Items: * * * * * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = It's coming--and it's bringing babies with it! Who will live? Who will die? Who will get diaper rash? Find out as the X-Babies face the A-Babies in the tie-in to end all tie-ins! | Notes = | Trivia = * Howard the Duck appears on a poster in Captain America's bedroom * The toys and stuffed animals in the room Thor's hammer crashes into include a Deadpool jack-in-the-box, a H.E.R.B.I.E. toy, a M.O.D.O.K. toy, a Red Ronin action figure, a model of the Baxter Building and the Fantasticar, and stuffed animal versions of Rocket Raccoon, Old Lace, Spider-Ham, and the Pet Avengers (Lockjaw, Hairball, Throg, Redwing and Lockheed). * The blocks in the same room spell out "Go! Wolvy Snikt" and later spell out "SMASH!" when Hulk attacks Wolverine. * Dr. Strange is portrayed as the youngest character in the story, which contrasts his mainstream counterpart who is one of the oldest heroes on Earth. * The mother/nanny watching over baby Captain America is based on Nanny from Muppet Babies. | Recommended = | Links = }}